Taberneira
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: Quando a sua paixonite de adolescência se torna real num mundo de adultos. Ron/Rosmerta. NC-17 (leve). Escrevi pra um challenge cujo tema era a diferença de idade.


Ela sentia o peso do corpo do rapaz adormecido sobre o seu, recém-desperto. Afagava os cabelos dele como se faz a um amor, ainda que não sentisse amor algum.

A cor de fogo espalhada sobre seu peito a aquecia.

Estava frio quando ele chegou. Na verdade, já estava frio antes. Muito antes.

-x-

Rosmerta acomodou o xale em volta do pescoço enquanto contava os últimos nuques do caixa do dia. Sentia a coluna reclamar dentro do espartilho que acentuava suas formas resistentes ao tempo, e os pés doendo dentro dos sapatos de salto.

Mas antes fosse só o seu corpo a estar cansado.

Parou um instante pensando que deveria multiplicar a tintura de cabelos e alimentar os candeeiros do andar de cima. O rádio a surpreendeu com uma longa e sôfrega nota na voz inconfundível de Celestina Warbeck. Riu com amargura para si mesma: nada mais apropriado. _É, Ross, você está ficando velha e sozinha_. Alguma vez um amante a tinha chamado assim: Ross. E alguma vez ela tinha sido especial. Alguma vez ela já tinha sido jovem e se apaixonado. Mas talvez no fundo ela sempre tivesse sido essencialmente velha e sozinha. De qualquer maneira, a música no rádio a consternava, a voz de mulher cantando sobre amor perdido a atingia profundamente. Quase quis chorar por um segundo, mas por sorte um cliente entrou no pub, impedindo-a de sucumbir a tal humilhação, ainda que particular.

Um homem alto e ruivo, trajando uma capa preta de inverno, se aproximou do balcão e pediu com voz grave.

— Uma garrafa de uísque-de-fogo, por favor.

— Ei, devagar, rapaz — disse ela, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Uma _garrafa_?

— Notei que já está fechando. Vou beber em casa.

Ela examinou sua aparência familiar enquanto deliberava. Era o mais jovem dos Weasley, agora auror do Ministério. Sua aparência não condizia com o seu _sucesso_. Tinha a barba por fazer e olhos de quem não tem dormido bem. Talvez fosse o seu instinto maternal aflorado pela solidão, ou porque de um modo ou de outro, ela o conhecia, mas o fato é que Rosmerta preocupou-se. A bem da verdade, também não queria que o rapaz fosse encontrado em coma alcoólico no dia seguinte, tendo sido visto pela última vez saindo do Três Vassouras com uma garrafa de uísque-de-fogo.

— Sente-se. Vou acender a lareira e trazer a bebida.

Ele se sentou e tirou a capa. Vestia um suéter cor-de-tijolo, o que a fez se lembrar de invernos anteriores.

Ela acendeu a lareira, abriu a garrafa e despejou generosas doses de seu conteúdo em dois copos, ao que ele estendeu um olhar interrogativo.

— Não é só o seu inverno que está frio, meu bem.

Ambos beberam a primeira dose de um gole.

— Você não está com cara de subchefe da seção de aurores recém-nomeado — comentou Rosmerta. — Brigou com a Srta. Granger?

Ele pareceu consternado.

— Como sabe sobre... E sobre...?

— Profeta Diário. E quem _não_ sabe?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto tornava a encher o copo. "Se isso não é mal de amor eu não sei o que é", pensou ela. Mas não ia se fazer de ouvido amigo, tampouco. Se ele não queria falar, ela queria ainda menos escutar; seus próprios problemas já bastavam.

Bebeu mais também, examinando o garoto. Ele não era mais um garoto. Não era o garoto que, anos antes, estaria no mesmo balcão pedindo cerveja amanteigada e tentando impressionar a taberneira. Ela, por sua vez, o desprezaria — ele não era o primeiro nem o único estudante cheio de hormônios a gastar horas em uma cerveja amanteigada... Não, o tempo fizera bem a ele.

— Qual é a semelhança entre a bruxa, o curandeiro e a Mimbulus Mimbletonia? — soltou ela de repente, com um riso. — Eu adorava suas piadas, Sr. Weasley... Ronald, não é?

— Ron... é — disse ele devagar, corando fortemente.

Só então ela percebeu que sorria para ele, analisando-o sem cerimônias. Ele agora era um bom pedaço de homem, ao contrário dela que devagar se sentia ruir. O que umas poucas doses de uísque-de-fogo faziam, não é mesmo?, ela detestava aquelas piadas. Agora seria capaz de rir de qualquer coisa que ele dissesse. Ele nunca ia saber que era de desespero.

— Minhas piadas eram horríveis — disse ele ainda muito vermelho, com um riso sem-graça e desviando os olhos. — Eu era um idiota.

"Parece que ainda é", pensou ela sem se conter. _Tanto melhor._

— Não seja tão duro consigo, Ron.

Ele a olhou com alguma desconfiança, ao que ela lhe sorriu mais complacente.

— Seja lá qual for o seu problema, uísque-de-fogo não vai resolver — prosseguiu. — Se o que você precisa é _esquecer_, uma dor de cabeça logo pela manhã não vai ajudar.

— É só que... está frio — ele começou, parecendo tentar entender o que ela dizia.

— Se o que você precisa é calor, não é num copo de vidro que vai encontrar.

Ele parou, levemente boquiaberto, talvez mais pela expressão no rosto dela do que pelas palavras que ela dizia. Estava claro que ele se recusava a acreditar. Ela mesma, no fundo, se recusava. Mas era tudo em que podia se agarrar. E estava frio. E, oh, por Merlim, ela estava cansada de tantas noites geladas.

Ele bebeu mais um gole, apertando os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, Rosmerta estava mais inclinada sobre o balcão, o decote sob um ângulo favorável, com a mão no queixo e um olhar incoercível. Fixo nele.

— Conte-me suas fantasias, Ron.

Ele pareceu demorar ainda mais tempo para deglutir o que ouvira, os olhos hipnotizados pousados sobre o colo de Rosmerta.

-x-

Do quarto escuro no andar de cima do pub, ela via pouco, e talvez fosse melhor assim. Do momento em que a entendeu, ele se deixou guiar — já destituído de muita sensatez pela bebida — e, bem, ela sabia como o fazer.

Beijou-o com a voracidade e a distinção de uma mulher; ela não era a namoradinha com quem ele brigara. Conduziu as mãos dele por seu corpo e secretamente se divertiu com a falta de jeito dele ao tirar suas roupas. Deslizou as mãos pelo peito com poucos pelos e arranhou as costas com poucas espinhas.

Ele era um misto de delicadeza e fúria juvenil, como um adolescente que anseia por tocar uma mulher mas não sabe como.

Ele brincava com a rudeza de um menino grande demais para a idade. E ela se sentiu pura. Ele a tocava com avidez e ternura, e buscava seus olhos a todo instante como que a perguntar se estava fazendo certo. Ele venerava o corpo dela. Ele a estava tratando como um amor, ainda que amasse outra.

O clímax veio tão intenso que ela precisou se conter para não chorar. O dele, logo depois, e ela em seguida sentiu o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu. Ele adormeceu rápido aninhado em seu colo, e ela se deixou afagar os cabelos dele até que o nó na garganta passasse, e ela conseguisse também dormir.

-x-

Ela acordou sem sentir peso algum sobre o próprio corpo, além do das cobertas (ele tivera esse cuidado).

Ergueu-se sentindo a cabeça ligeiramente pesada, procurando irracionalmente por qualquer sinal dele ali, mas não encontrou. Logo depois se deu conta de que não desejava isso.

Uma coruja bicou a janela enquanto ela se vestia.

Seria mais um dia como outro qualquer, ainda que mais tarde ela fosse encontrar sobre o balcão alguns sicles e um pedaço de pergaminho onde se lia _"pelo uísque"_ em caligrafia desajeitada. E então ela riria com menos amargor do que o imaginado, afinal pelo menos ele não achava que ela era uma prostituta: estava pagando _pelo uísque_, e provavelmente não tivera coragem de escrever nada além disso, nem teria de voltar ao Três Vassouras algum dia. Melhor assim.

Ao abrir o embrulho que a coruja trazia, se surpreendeu. Era um porta-retrato com uma foto em que se via uma Rosmerta adolescente sorrindo, com o rosto corado, nos jardins de Hogwarts, abraçada a um rapaz. Junto, um cartão que, além dos votos de saúde e felicidade convencionais, revelava saudade de um velho amigo que estava de passagem por Hogsmeade e desejava visitá-la.

Sentiu-se estremecer à simples ideia. Era um amigo por quem ela nutrira uma paixão em segredo durante anos. As últimas palavras no cartão nem a machucaram como deveriam.

_"Feliz aniversário, Ross."_


End file.
